Fatal Frame Zero The Elements of Peace
by Nathyz
Summary: Asami é uma garota de 20 anos que tem um passado sombrio e vagas lembranças dele, mas chega o dia em que ela precisa das recordações de sua infância para salvar a sua vida e descobrir o trágico destino das pessoas que um dia conheceu.
1. Chapter 0: O Pesadelo de uma criança

**Nota:**

Fatal Frame não pertence a mim e sim a Tecmo, que tem os direitos sobre a série.

Os personagens foram criados por **nós**, assim como muita coisa na história. É uma Fic feita de **fãs** para fãs.

Esta fic foi feita com a ajuda de um amigo, Diego, que colaborou muito com a história, personagens e enredo, portanto a fic não é só minha.

Agradecemos aos nossos amigos que foram as primeiras cobaias, Melina e Doug. O pessoal da comunidade "fatal frame" que também leu e está dando força. E eu agradeço especialmente ao meu noivo Tiago, porque ele sempre me incentivou a escrever.

**Atenção também** --------

Esta fic pode conter rituais violentos, aos quais nós aconselhamos quem se incomoda com cenas assim e menores de 16 anos a não ler.

PS - É minha primeira fic, por isso espero reviews apontando possíveis falhas que irei tentar melhorar sempre que possível.

No mais divirtam-se :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fatal Frame Zero - The Elements of Peace **

**Capítulo 0 - O Pesadelo de uma Criança**

Em meio a remotas montanhas no interior do Japão está Localizado o Vilarejo Izanagi. Um Vilarejo típico, simples composto basicamente por famílias de agricultores e apenas umas 2 famílias realmente influentes. De 10 em 10 anos o Vilarejo Izanagi, promove um festival com danças, músicas, baseados no alinhamento de 5 estrelas, este festival tem como intuito trazer boa saúde e prosperidade para o Vilarejo.

- Ano de 1860 -

O sol tinha um brilho incrível e o céu trazia uma paz imensa, o dia estava tão lindo que emanava felicidade para as pessoas. Todos estavam felizes, as mulheres cantavam musicas antigas enquanto faziam seus afazeres e as crianças corriam contentes. Então porque eu estava sentindo aquela angústia de que algo estava errado?

Olhei para o céu e vi os pássaros dançando e também cantando, algo estava errado, eu deveria estar feliz também, mas o que acontecia era que o sentimento de angústia aumentava e eu sentia uma pressão cada vez maior, um sentimento de culpa e dor, então tudo ficou escuro e as vozes foram desaparecendo.

- Asamiiii, Asamiii, acorda!!! -- Eram os gritos de Mayumi, histérica e desesperada.

- Ei, o que aconteceu com ela? Alguém viu? -- Perguntava calmamente Chiharu.

Estranhamente uma força fazia com que eu não pudesse responder, não pudesse me mexer, por mais que eu não quisesse que elas ficassem preocupadas, eu não conseguia fazer nada, eu apenas escutava.

- Ei, que confusão é essa? -- Eu podia escutar que Akemi se aproximava e ela parecia bem irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada! Não fiz nada, não é minha culpa! -- Era engraçado ouvir Mayumi se defendendo, ela já era acostumada a levar a culpa de tudo que acontecia.

- Eu só estou perguntando o que aconteceu Mayumi, porque ela está caída?

- Nós não sabemos -- Chiharu respondeu rapidamente, enquanto passava um paninho molhado em minha testa.

- Sayuri, você parece pálida, o que foi? Ah, Foi você né? É claro, você era a única que estava perto, como não pensei nisso antes? Você queria que eu levasse a culpa, não é? Por isso não fez nada até agora, ficou ai parada com cara de idiota, você pensa que é o que? -- Mayumi ficava cada vez mais eufórica.

- Ei, Mayumi dá um sossego, cala a boca!

- Porque Akemi? Vocês não enxergam? Quem mais poderia ter sido?

- Meninas, parem com isso, vá pedir ajuda Mayumi! Anda logo! -- Era Chiharu interrompendo a briga das duas como sempre e pela primeira vez demonstrando irritação.

- Porque eu? Por que eu? -- Mayumi distanciava-se inconformada.

- Sayuri? O que houve? -- Akemi perguntou finalmente.

- Sayuri? Sayuri????????? Eu te fiz uma pergunta!!! Responda!!!! -- Akemi começou a chacoalhar Sayuri, ela estava estática, parecia uma estátua.

- E. e...eu...nã..não..se...sei -- Sayuri finalmente respondeu, mas ela parecia hipnotizada por algo, Akemi olhou na mesma direção que ela insistia em olhar e não viu nada, teria algo saído do mato e atacado Asami? Não... Asami não parecia estar machucada.

O fato mais estranho era que eu as enxergava com uma clareza cada vez maior mesmo de olhos fechados, eu poderia sentir o que elas pensavam.

- Meninas!!! Meninas eu consegui ajuda! - Mayumi gritava enquanto corria. - Anda logo Tatsuya-san, Asami está morrendo! - Mayumi sempre exagerando.

Tatsuya Takashi, pai de Akemi, ele era o sacerdote maior e possuía um grande poder espiritual, eu poderia senti-lo aproximando-se do local onde eu permanecia caída e imóvel.

- Otousan! Que bom, ajude Asami, por favor! - Akemi se acalmava um pouco, ela que estava um pouco eufórica, agora tinha uma voz mais leve.

Eu podia ver, ele estava fazendo um "benzimento", e ao contrário do que acontecia com as outras meninas, eu não podia escutar nada, nenhum pensamento e ao menos ver a imagem nítida dele, eu via apenas um borrão. A única coisa que eu sentia era a energia que ele emanava.

Comecei a me sentir melhor, ao mesmo tempo em que me perguntava o porquê de Sayuri estar estática e assustada, ela era a minha melhor amiga e até aquele momento não tinha conseguido sequer de mexer direito para fazer alguma coisa.

Abri os olhos, senti o clarão do sol dar pontadas, era um pouco dolorido. Aos poucos comecei a enxergar tudo nitidamente, desta vez pela minha real visão eu não via elas de cima como anteriormente. Então olhei para direção que Sayuri insistia em olhar. Eu vi um vulto, parecia uma mulher e ela parecia estar triste, eu podia sentir seu coração pesado e sua alma transpassava um sentimento de dor; então fiz a única coisa que consegui, comecei a chorar compulsivamente. Senti um forte abraço, era Sayuri, ela também estava chorando. Então ela sussurrou nos meus ouvidos:

- Asami Chan, eu não consegui te proteger! Eu falhei, eu não sou uma boa amiga.

O vulto havia desaparecido quem era ela afinal? Porque estava tão triste, porque ela me fez chorar?

- Sayuri, você é minha melhor amiga, não fale estas coisas - Falei com uma voz firme.

- Não, eu não sei se irei conseguir Asami - Porque ela estava tão estranha? Porque isto soava tão triste?

- Sayuri, você está me deixando triste - falei sorrindo, ela me retribuiu o sorriso

- Eu farei o possível então Asami!

- Você já faz mais que isso - Eu a abracei, nós rimos, mas aquela tristeza não tinha ido embora, ela parecia ficar cada vez maior. Mas eu forcei ainda mais o meu sorriso, minha melhor amiga já estava preocupada demais.

As meninas começaram a rir junto e eu pude ver Takashi se distanciando do local. Mas algo parecia comprimir meu coração cada vez mais, um sentimento de culpa e de dor. Olhei novamente para o local onde o vulto estava e eu pude ver, desta vez nitidamente, era uma mulher, ela sangrava então ela gritou! Eu senti uma dor profunda, tudo ficou escuro novamente. Aquela dor estava mais forte do que nunca!

De repente, eu estava em um lugar escuro, o cheiro forte de mofo misturando-se com água, parecia estar perto de um rio. Devagar minha visão tomou forma e então eu vi Sayuri, estava com os pés e as mãos amarrados. Ela não estava sozinha, alguém estava do lado dela, esta pessoa vestia roupas cerimoniais e segurava uma enorme estaca. Eu senti o desespero tomar conta do meu coração, gritei com todas as forças! Mas eu não podia fazer nada. A estaca foi encravada e tudo ficou escuro novamente. Abri os olhos novamente eu vi Yuudai. Com aquele olhar sereno de sempre, ele me sorriu. Senti que tudo estava bem por um momento, então outra pessoa atrás dele. Vestia vestes cerimoniais, mas era muito mais assustadora que a anterior, ela levantou a espada. - Não!!! Yuudai! Fuja! - Mas era como se Yuudai não me ouvisse, ela continuava sorrindo. A espada foi se aproximando lentamente dele, vi uma cicatriz em forma de pentagrama nas mãos daquela misteriosa pessoa. Dor, angústia, lembranças doloridas, imagens distorcidas e o escuro novamente.

- Ano de 1870 -

Abri os olhos, estava em meu quarto. Olhei ao redor ainda tentando me recuperar do sonho, era apenas um sonho? Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão real e meu coração ainda sentia todo o peso daquela angústia, parecia que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido e algo muito doloroso estava para acontecer. Sonhos, pesadelos, ultimamente os meus pareciam ser reais. Aquelas meninas... Era como se eu conhecesse cada uma delas. Não poderia ser um sonho qualquer. Sayuri, eu me lembro dela, nós costumávamos brincar, mas é apenas o que eu me lembro. Não poderia ser um sonho, eu sentia ruim iria acontecer. Não! Yuudai era tudo para mim! Eu não poderia deixar nada acontecer com ele. Meu coração se apertou novamente e fez com que eu levantasse desesperada, enquanto corria até o escritório de antiguidades eu só pensava no pior, só pensava em nunca mais ver aquele sorriso sereno.

Coloquei a mão na porta de correr, meu coração batia acelerado, comecei a empurrar, minha força estava menor que o medo que crescia talvez eu não pudesse suportar o que iria ver, isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Abri a porta, apertei os olhos e comecei a abri-los lentamente, Yuudai estava caído, minha mente gritou então eu enxerguei mais claramente. Yuudai estava dormindo sobre os manuscritos antigos que ele insistia em decifrar. Eu não sabia se sentia alívio ou se ficava ainda mais brava, ele poderia pegar um resfriado do jeito em que estava. Peguei uma manta e coloquei sobre ele, enfim tudo não passava de um sonho ruim. Eu me sentia aliviada e um tanto idiota, eu não era mais criança para me assustar assim tão fácil.

Resolvi fazer um chá, assim me acalmaria e isso seria bom para Yuudai, ele não demoraria a acordar e um chá quente é um dos melhores remédios contra resfriados. Yuudai já estava velho, era como um pai para mim e eu cuidaria dele, assim como ele cuidou de tudo desde aquele dia, o dia em que me encontrou. É estranho que eu não me lembre muito da minha infância, as únicas lembranças que tenho são de Sayuri. Será que um dia vou me lembrar? A única coisa que Yuudai me disse, era que me encontrou no meio da floresta e resolveu cuidar de mim até achar minha família, ele procurou por anos por alguma coisa, nada encontrou, era como ele dizia o destino parecia não querer que eu me lembrasse e então era melhor esquecer. Ele me apresentava como filha dele. Assim conheci muitas pessoas amigas, era estranho, mas eu não nunca senti muita vontade de lembrar o que aconteceu antes. Agora eu sentia que precisava lembrar se Sayuri estava em meu sonho, talvez meus sonhos quisessem me mostrar algo. No que eu estava pensando? Era melhor fazer o chá e esquecer-se disso tudo.

Deixei a água fervendo e fui lavar o meu rosto, precisava tirar aquela história de uma vez da minha cabeça. A água me traz tranqüilidade é disso que eu preciso. Sentindo a água sobre o meu rosto, finalmente comecei a relaxar e quando meu coração ficou menos aflito, uma dor o invadiu parecendo uma faca afiada. De repente o lugar onde estava escureceu eu vi a menina de nome Chiharu amarrada sobre a água, fechei meus olhos fortemente, isso não podia ser real. Aquela angústia novamente, aquela pressão, o desespero e a dor, mas desta vez não era um sentimento de culpa, era um ódio mortal, era muito mais doloroso. Olhei no espelho e ao invés de me ver, vi aquela pessoa que matou Yuudai no meu sonho, não, eu só deveria estar sonhando novamente, provavelmente eu iria acordar e tudo estaria normal. Então ele esticou os braços e agarrou o meu pescoço. Eu só pude ver novamente aquela marca do pentagrama, antes que a dor tomasse conta do meu coração.

Ano de 1860

Alguém chorava compulsivamente, enquanto eu espiava por uma porta entreaberta. Era a minha mãe, ela estava acompanhada de outra pessoa que minha visão não alcançava.

- Takashi, por favor, ela é apenas uma criança, não é justo!

- Megumi, você sempre soube que as coisas acabariam assim para ela, todos sempre soubemos. Mas você insistiu em tratá-la como uma criança normal acima de tudo, não é?

- Não! Ela não irá mais participar da cerimônia, está decidido. Eu decidi!

- Você está brincando com fogo Megumi, você tem influência aqui, mas quem decide não é você, sou eu! Não faça joguinhos tolos!

- Não Takashi, eu imploro, por favor.

- Está decidido, ela irá. - ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de minha mãe e eu pude ver aquela mesma cicatriz em formato de pentagrama em uma de duas mãos. Eu me senti atordoada, quando percebi que ele me encarava. Tudo ficou escuro.

Ano de 1870

Lentamente abri meus olhos, eu estava caída no chão. Era tudo muito estranho, como comecei a dormir aqui? Estou doente? Enquanto me perguntava o que acontecia escutei um grito! Era Yuudai! Não, dessa vez era tudo real! Ou minha imaginação e meus sonhos tinham tomado canta de minha mente. Eu corri até o escritório, desta vez derrubando a estante onde Yuudai guardava algumas de suas antiguidades mais raras, nem liguei para isso, apenas corri o máximo que pude, estava aterrorizada. Desta vez a porta estava aberta e de lá eu enxerguei, Yuudai sendo segurado por aquele vulto com vestes de cerimônia, a expressão de Yuudai estava tomada por um desespero que eu nunca vi antes! E então ele gritou com toda a força que tinha:

- Asami fuja!!! Você precisa fugir!

- Não, eu não abandonarei você! Não! - Eu não podia fazer o que ele pedia não depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim.

Então eu vi, o vulto quebrou o pescoço de Yuudai e senti Yuudai não estava mais em meu mundo, pude sentir a alma de Yuudai desaparecendo. Então eu corri novamente o máximo que pude, senti uma dor terrível em meu pé, eu tinha tropeçado em algo. Era a câmera, a câmera que Yuudai dizia ter encontrado no dia em que me achou caída na floresta, eu precisava de uma lembrança forte, peguei a câmera e resolvi correr o máximo que era capaz. Entrei na floresta, por mais que eu corresse aquela energia horrível ainda me seguia e ela se tornava cada vez maior, mas eu precisava correr, eu precisava continuar, por Yuudai. Então eu vi Sayuri, sim era ela e em seguida em um clarão fez meus olhos queimarem, a energia negativa finalmente desapareceu. Eu senti uma calma novamente em meu coração e percebi que eu tinha que seguir Sayuri, ela queria me mostrar algo, eu sentia isso, era como se ela conseguisse passar seus sentimentos para o meu coração. Andamos pela floresta por algumas horas que pareciam intermináveis, então ela parou, virou-se para mim:

- Asami Chan, só você pode acabar com essa dor...

Sorriu e desapareceu.

Olhei para o local onde ela estava então eu percebi, em meio às árvores e matos, uma pequena entrada. Desesperadamente eu fui tirando os galhos e matos que a encobriam. Agora eu podia ver claramente, era um pequeno portal feito de madeira, com 5 elementos desenhados e um pentagrama no topo. E eu finalmente me lembrei, era perto daquela entrada que Yuudai tinha me encontrado 10 anos atrás, eu finalmente me lembrei daquele dia.

Ano 1860

Era tudo muito dolorido, eu não lembrava como tinha ido parar lá. Estava escuro, eu podia escutar os corvos mais adiante e alguns uivos de animais. Eu tinha medo, muito medo. Então escutei um barulho se aproximando, pareciam rodas e passos. Resolvi me fingir de morta, não havia mais jeito, estava fraca e não tinha mais nenhuma idéia do que fazer. A pessoa se aproximou, então por curiosidade abri meus olhos, vendo pela primeira vez o sorriso sereno de Yuudai. Ele me ajudou a levantar e sorriu novamente. Então eu vi que ele puxava uma espécie de carriola cheia de coisas, o que seria tudo aquilo? Enquanto eu me indagava curiosa, ouvimos um barulho seguido de uma luz intensa, ele sorriu e encaminhando para a carriola disse:

- Pensei que ela estava quebrada, esta câmera. - disse pensativo, tentando dispará-la novamente e se aproximando de mim.

Então eu não contive minha curiosidade.

- O que é isso?

- Ah, eu encontrei ela nas redondezas, não é linda? Eu acho que está quebrada realmente, porém ela parece única, os adornos, e ela também têm um mecanismo um tanto esquisito - Completou rindo.

- Ahn, ela é bonita - Consegui dizer

- Quer pegar ela para ver?

- Hum, eu posso? - Falei cheia de curiosidade.

Então ele me deu a câmera.

- Pode sim, apenas tenha cuidado. - Ele me disse sorrindo novamente.

Do jeito em que peguei na câmera eu senti uma energia espiritual grande e ela disparou novamente. Eu assustei e quase deixando que ela caísse no chão, esperei por um breve momento que ele ficasse bravo, no entanto ele caiu na risada e eu também, como se aquela tristeza e medo nunca tivessem existido.

Ele parou um pouco, como se estivesse preocupado, e então ele me disse que cuidaria de mim.

Ano 1870

Agora eu estava ali, onde tudo tinha começado, finalmente entendendo porque tive uma enorme vontade de pegar esta câmera, não era pelas lembranças que eu queria guardar de Yuudai, era porque eu sabia que tudo isso tinha que acabar e eu sabia que precisava de alguma forma do poder que ela tinha. Com ela eu sentia uma segurança grande, com ela eu sentia que eu era capaz


	2. Chapter 1: Lembrar para viver

**Notas:**

Fatal Frame não pertence a mim e sim a Tecmo, caso contrário o Kusabi seria bem mais bonitinho...

Sem mais "embromation", aqui está o segundo capítulo da Fic, feito com carinho para vocês leitores. Gostaria de pedir que se possível deixassem uma review, pois nós os escritores da fic queremos saber se ela está legal, precisa melhorar e etc, além de que um preview motiva muito :)

Boa Leitura!!!

**Profile **

_(Agora os capítulos lançados virão com fichas dos personagens já mostrados)_**  
**

**Nome:** Asami

**Idade:** 20 Anos

_Asami tem 1,60 de altura, olhos e cabelos negros, pele branca, seu traje favorito é um Kimono tradicional, com detalhes verdes florais, também usa um amuleto de Quartzo verde que sempre carregou consigo, mesmo sem saber o seu significado. Asami foi encontrada desmaiada aos 10 anos por Yuudai, que cuidou dela durante esse tempo todo. Vendo Yuudai ser morto na sua frente Asami só teve que fugir para descobrir a verdade, descobrir porque tudo aquilo aconteceu com ela._

**Nome:** Yuudai

**Idade:** 45 anos

_Yuudai era um jovem colecionador de antiguidades com 1,76 de altura, olhos e cabelos negros, costumava se vestir como os estrangeiros europeus. Yuudai retornava de uma de suas busca por antiguidade quando encontrou Asami desmaiada na estrada, após ter um mau Pressentimento decide levá-la consigo e decide cuidar dela desde então. 10 anos depois Yuudai encontra a morta prematuramente pelas as mãos de um dos Algozes que perseguiam Asami._

**Capítulo 01 - Lembrar para viver.**

Resolvi que era hora de encarar aquele medo que sufocava e sobrecarregava meu corpo, eu tinha que fazer isto por Yuudai, não conseguia ainda acreditar em tudo aquilo, minha mente queria insistir que eu ainda estava dormindo e que tudo ficaria bem, mas meu coração sabia que de certa forma tudo era verdade, que este pesadelo era real. Yuudai estava morto e eu precisava tomar forças e entrar por aquele pequeno portal adornado com detalhes e escritas antigas. Sim, farei isto por ele e por Sayuri, eu começava me lembrar ainda mais dela, minha melhor amiga sempre contente e cheia de vida.

Dei alguns passos, tinha que ser forte, meu coração começou a acelerar e de repente um frio cortante se espalhou pelo meu corpo, eu tinha que continuar e ser firme. Olhei para aquele portal, e analisei melhor os adornos que o enfeitavam, bem feitos e que pareciam muito bonitos, resolvi tirar um pouco da areia para poder ver melhor, o desenho era de cinco moças com lindos kimonos cerimoniais que pareciam dançar com algumas escritas antigas que não me pareciam estranhas, mas eu não conseguia ler, elas pareciam ser importantes, segundo Yuudai me ensinou os vilarejos gostavam de mostrar em suas esculturas seus costumes e geralmente sacerdotisas, eu conclui então que eram cinco sacerdotisas que faziam parte daqueles lindos adornos, a portinha era toda decorada com elementos da natureza que interagiam muito harmonicamente com elas, realmente uma peça rara que se Yuudai visse gostaria de levar consigo como uma de suas antiguidades. Resolvi girar a pequena manivela que parecia abrir o portal, nada aconteceu sequer eu consegui gira-la, então olhei atentamente, ali bem na ponta de cima do pentagrama havia uma pecinha faltando, seria isso? Comecei a praguejar, eu fui até ali, Yuudai estava morto e eu não seria capaz de fazer nada? Definitivamente eu era uma inútil, talvez tivessem me expulsado da vila por não servir para nada! Fui até a árvore mais próxima e comecei a chorar feito uma criança. Peguei o amuleto que sempre usava e apertei em minhas mãos, acreditando que tudo daria certo, como eu sempre costumava fazer, então ouvi vozes, pareciam crianças brincando, não consegui ver de onde vinha o barulho, na verdade ele parecia vir da minha mente.

Ano 1860

Luzes, muitas luzes, tambores e muitas pessoas, devagar olhei ao meu redor e notei que eu parecia estar assistindo um tipo de cerimônia, mas eu estava na verdade no centro dela, era como se as pessoas estivessem me adorando, ou melhor, adorando cinco crianças. Todos pareciam felizes e empolgados e eu não sentia medo nenhum, sentia apenas a curiosidade de uma criança e estava feliz por ver que todos estavam bem. Olhei melhor ao meu redor e notei que as cinco crianças estavam nas pontas de um pentagrama entalhado no chão de madeira, que era um círculo giratório. Cada criança vestia um lindo kimono, mas eram de cores diferentes, olhei para o meu, ele era verde com pequenas flores azuis claros e verde água, a faixa era verde escura, decidi olhar as outras crianças, mas quando tentei me virar algo impediu, nós estávamos amarradas. A música continuava e parecia passar por momentos suaves e alternar por batidas mais duras, reparei que isso acontecia à medida que o círculo girava, era como se cada música fosse destinada para uma de nós. Então a música cessou, todos ajoelharam e nos louvaram e eu não sei explicar a sensação que sentia, eu me sentia poderosa.

Fomos desamarradas, enquanto alguém chamava todos para o banquete que viria a seguir, então pude olhar as outras 4 e novamente eu vi as meninas do sonho, só que a visão parecia ter se clareado um pouco em minha mente e eu conseguia ver mais detalhes, eram poucos, mas esta lembrança parecia diferente, ela parecia mais viva. A menina que eu havia reconhecido como Mayumi trajava um kimono vermelho com flores douradas e vinho, as flores pareciam lembrar chamas a sua faixa era de um vermelho ainda mais forte que o de seu kimono; Chiharu que passava um lencinho molhado em minha testa no sonho trajava um kimono azul com detalhes que lembravam gotinhas de água de várias tonalidades de azul, sua faixa era em um azul que lembrava o rio que atravessava o vilarejo; um pouco ao lado estava Akemi, a menina mandona e de personalidade forte, ela trajava um kimono cinza metálico com riscos pretos e de tonalidades acinzentadas, a faixa era de um cinza chumbo e finalmente eu pude ver que a quinta menina era Sayuri que trajava um kimono marrom, com detalhes de flores pequenas e grandes em tons de vermelha terra, com pequenas folhas em tom verdes musgo, a faixa dela era de um marrom bem clarinho e delicado. Todas pareciam alegres e satisfeitas com a cerimônia que tinha ocorrido.

- Eu estou tão feliz!!! Eu sempre soube que eu sou importante, sabe? - Megumi dizia toda alegre

- Ah, sim agora eu sei porquê você nunca foi punida pelas suas travessuras - Retrucava Akemi

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo - Disse rindo Chiharu

- Sabe o que me preocupa?

- O que Akemi? - Perguntamos todas juntas

- Esta idiota da Mayumi pode colocar a cerimônia em risco, eu não sei onde os sacerdotes estavam com a cabeça, esta menina é um desastre, é sempre culpa dela, sempre!

Todas caíram na risada, afinal estava para começar uma das inúmeras brigas entre as duas. Chiharu tocou nossos ombros e entendemos na hora, deixamos as duas discutirem porque aquilo iria demorar.

- Nunca achei que seríamos as escolhidas - Chiharu dizia isto tranquilamente.

- Ao contrário Chiharu, se você prestar atenção Fogo queima o Metal, faz sentido - Sayuri disse rindo e olhando as duas brigando mais adiante

- Porém meu pai me disse que existem metais resistentes ao fogo, seria esse o caso de Akemi? - Era eu quem dizia isso

- Bom, agora somos as sacerdotisas elementares, a única coisa que me deixa triste é que iremos nos separar - Sayuri disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Tudo bem, nós faremos um pacto! -- Eu disse, enquanto as duas olhavam com curiosidade e peguei o meu amuleto nas mãos, sempre que sentirmos saudades nós teremos este amuleto.

- Ah? - As duas pareciam não entender.

Finalmente a discussão havia acabado e Akemi e Mayumi se juntavam ao grupo

- Os amuletos elementares, cada um tem o seu, certo? Vamos concentrar nossa energia e acreditar que podemos conversar uma com as outras assim, minha mãe sempre me diz que basta acreditarmos que conseguimos, se todas acreditarem eu tenho certeza, tudo dará certo e quando o ritual terminar nos encontraremos novamente - Eu dizia com uma voz firme

- Mas eu ouvi dizer que quando o ritual termina as sacerdotisas se casam e vão viver fora da vila - Mayumi dizia com olhar pensativo

- Será? - Todas perguntaram juntas, algumas corando.

- Mas se nós acreditarmos poderemos nos encontrar, mesmo casadas, né? - Sayuri disse divertida.

Então cada uma pegou seu amuleto, ficamos em circulo e desejamos em voz alta que sempre estaríamos unidas.

Ano de 1870

Eu estava embaixo da árvore, segurando aquele amuleto, o amuleto que eu acreditava que me dava forças era o mesmo que vi em minhas lembranças, então eu procurei me lembrar o máximo que conseguia delas. Fui até a portinha e coloquei a pedra do meu amuleto no lugar onde parecia faltar alguma coisa, enquanto pensava nelas e pedia que me mandassem força, girei a pequena manivela novamente e desta vez ouvi um ruído, o mecanismo começou a se mexer e a portinha dava lugar a uma passagem, me abaixei e passei por ela. O que eu vi do outro lado era inexplicável, eu poderia ver casas e templos mais adiante, mas era tudo muito escuro e pesado, eu sentia que o peso daquela escuridão estava caindo sobre meus ombros, comecei a ficar fraca, comecei a me arrastar. A dor era terrível, ela comprimia meu coração, será que era essa a sensação de morrer? Não eu não iria ser derrotada assim, resolvi pegar a câmera, eu sentia que de certa forma ela me protegeria, foi quando eu vi que enroscado nela havia um pergaminho, resolvi abrir e ler o que estava escrito, era a letra de Yuudai

**Câmera Espiritual **

**Câmera Espiritual **

_**"não tenho idéia se este é o nome verdadeiro, não consigo decifrar a escrita antiga"**_

"_Estudando melhor a câmera pude perceber um mecanismo estranho, ela possui flash, obturador e tudo, que pareciam nunca funcionar. Descobri que para acionar o flash, basta apertar o botão superior, o foco é ajustado girando a pequena manivela embaixo. A câmera funcionou algumas vezes comigo, no início ela funcionava apenas quando eu tirava fotos de Asami, no entanto eu comecei a ter algumas visões e com esta câmera consegui fotografá-las. A câmera parece captar energias do mundo espiritual, pois uma em uma das fotos puder ver claramente minha mãe que morreu faz muito tempo. _

_Quando abri a câmera para estudá-la melhor, encontrei um bilhete, era escrito em uma linguagem antiga, conservei o mesmo no interior da câmera, poderia ser algo que ajudasse em seu funcionamento. Devido às visões hostis que comecei a ter, resolvi guardá-la, sem antes escrever neste pergaminho a mensagem do último espírito que vi talvez isso possa ser de ajuda para Asami, já que provavelmente eu morrerei. _

_- "Use... espiritual... trevas, Asami. Sempre... acreditar... certo." -- Foram as únicas coisas que consegui entender o que aquele fantasma queria me dizer. _

"_Asami, se você estiver lendo isto, seja corajosa, eu tentei evitar o seu destino, eu fiz o melhor que pude."_

Yuudai

Então esta câmera capta as energias espirituais? Talvez fosse isso que Yuudai pesquisava arduamente em seu escritório, aqueles manuscritos antigos, será que tinham informações preciosas? Pelo menos eu poderei guardar esta lembrança de Yuudai, este bilhete. Enfiei o bilhete em minha faixa e resolvi olhar o visor da câmera, eu vi alguns símbolos antigos formando um círculo, realmente a câmera era diferente, o mais estranho disso tudo era que eu me sentia corajosa quando a segurava, sentia um poder, um poder espiritual muito grande. Comecei a andar em passos tímidos, a coragem começou a crescer novamente dentro do meu coração, foi quando ouvi um barulho se aproximando, eram passos, avistei uma pessoa vinha em minha direção, ela segurava uma lanterna de vela, ela viria me salvar? Mas minha sensação não era de alívio e sim de terror, porque enquanto ela se aproximava eu sentia uma energia negativa horrível aumentando.

- Nesta vila não são permitidos estrangeiros - A pessoa gritava e isso me causava calafrios intensos. - Vá embora e sua vida será poupada.

De repente, mais lanternas apareciam e as vozes começaram a se confundir uma com as outras. Meu medo e terror aumentavam cada vez mais, segurei a câmera com força e a única coisa que me passou pela mente foi olhar através do visor dela. Estranhamente o círculo formado pelos símbolos estranhos agora tinha cor e ele parecia carregar conforme eu mirava nas pessoas, estas por sua vez tinham a imagem muito mais nítida quando vistas pelo visor. Resolvi acionar a câmera, um barulho seguido de um clarão enorme, as pessoas se afastaram violentamente, algumas pareciam estar desaparecendo, eu finalmente percebi, não eram pessoas e sim espíritos e por isso a câmera tinha poder sobre eles, agora eu estava entendendo e a coragem começou a crescer novamente, eu iria conseguir! Disparei novamente, mais fantasmas foram desaparecendo, resolvi deixar o círculo carregar totalmente, já que agora eu tinha uma distância considerável até eles.

- Não são permitidos estrangeiros enquanto acontece o festival, você irá morrer! - Era um fantasma agressivo, empunhando uma foice.

Disparei contra ele, antes que ele me atacasse, consegui dois disparos sem precisar recarregar os símbolos, o efeito foi devastador. Continuei disparando a câmera contra eles até que todos sumiram, eu estava salva? Caí de joelhos no chão, aquilo havia acabado comigo, era como se a câmera gastasse todas as minhas energias, estava escuro demais, mas eu precisava ir em frente! Reuni minhas forças restantes e caminhei mais um pouco, mas a escuridão apenas aumentava. Então avistei no local onde os fantasmas estavam lá estava uma lanterna verde com adornos dourados, eu precisava apenas acendê-la. Peguei-a e comecei a procurar uma maneira de acender a vela, foi inútil, ali onde eu me encontrava não havia nada que pudesse me ajudar. Novamente aquele sentimento de frustração e angústia começou a aparecer, eu não podia me dar por vencida, mesmo que tudo parecesse conspirar para que eu não conseguisse, eu precisava continuar, a vontade de chorar surgiu forte, mas eu teria que ser corajosa como Yuudai escreveu no bilhete, resolvi caminhar mesmo com a escuridão aumentando sobre mim.

Escutei novamente risadas de crianças, olhei para os lados e vi um vulto, mas dessa vez eu não sentia nenhum tipo de medo, me sentia bem, olhei na direção dele, não poderia ser! Agora que eu consegui enxergar claramente era uma criança vestindo um kimono vermelho com flores douradas e vinhos que lembravam chamas, seus cabelos eram levemente ondulados e pareciam ter um estranho tom de vinho, seus olhos eram tão vivos que pareciam refletir as chamas do fogo, era Mayumi, muito mais vívida do que em minhas lembranças, ela estava ali apenas me olhando. Ela sorriu e sussurrou algo que eu não compreendi então minha lanterna foi acessa num piscar de olhos, de alguma forma o espírito de Mayumi me ajudou e simplesmente desapareceu.

Comecei a caminhar novamente, mas eu não tinha um rumo certo, explorei mais um pouco o vilarejo, segui por algumas ruas e nada, então fui tomada novamente por aquela sensação de alívio, desta vez tomada por uma ternura ainda maior e avistei Sayuri novamente, a minha melhor amiga, aquela que havia me mostrado o caminho até o vilarejo, mas ela não trajava o quimono utilizado na cerimônia e sim um kimono marrom bem simples, corria em direção a uma casa e parou na porta e chamou:

- Asamiiiiiiiii, vamos brincar? - ela olhou na direção em que eu estava agora, sorriu e desapareceu, foi quando a porta se abriu.

Agora eu sabia onde estava, em frente a minha antiga casa, eu precisava entrar lá e tentar responder a pergunta que insitia em martelar minha cabeça, o que teria acontecido com todos desta vila? Porque a culpa parecia querer esmagar meu coração? Por um momento eu não consegui fazer mais nada, fiquei ali paralizada olhando para aquela casa que parecia maior que as que a cercavam, aquela casa que parecia querer me engolir em lembranças.


End file.
